Shut Up And Kiss Me
by xxDark-Elfxx
Summary: Drabble. Daniel and Vala locked in a closet have a little encounter. Not that kind of encounter! Inspired by the song Shut Up And Kiss Me


**Shut Up And Kiss Me**

"Hel-Oof!"

"Daniel?"

"Vala? What are you doing? Get off me!"

"For crying out loud, Daniel, it's not like I'm going to ravish you."

"I don't know that! And it's 'cryin' out loud', no 'g'."

"Why?"

"Because Jack's from Minnesota and that's how they say it. Now get off!"

"Well, I usually require I bit more foreplay then that, darling. You can't just order me to.."

"VALA!"

"I'm joking! You know, Daniel, you really need to lighten out some."

"Up."

"Up what?"

"It's lighten up, not out. Now please remove your body from on top of mine."

"Oh, is that what you wanted? Well, why didn't you say that? Daniel? You shouldn't grind your teeth like that, darling, it's not healthy."

"Vala."

"Yes, my darling?"

"Get. Away. From. Me. Now."

"I'm trying to but in case you haven't noticed, this isn't the roomiest storage closet in the galaxy, you know. Let me just...Oops! Sorry! Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, Vala! I'm locked in a closet with a deranged ex-thief who just jammed her knee into my groin!"

"Shall I kiss it better?"

"No!"

"Well, at least let me make sure I didn't break anything."

"Eeep! Vala! Get your hands off of-"

"Why Daniel. Is that a staff weapon in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Oh, kill me now."

"You shouldn't tempt fate like that, you know. Not with your track record."

"What do you know about my track record?"

"Walter gave me access to all SG-1's old mission files."

"Oh."

"And Jack e-mailed me his field notes."

"WHAT?!?!"

"I was really surprised by you, Daniel. The Destroyer Of Worlds? Hathor?"

"Hathor was not my choice, thank you very much. Get your hands off out of there!"

"They slipped."

"Oh, yeah, sure, you betcha. And denial is a river in Egypt."

"Yes. Yes, it is. Do you feel okay, Daniel? You're not making much sense."

"I'm not making sense? I'm not making sense?! You-, You're the-, Arrrghh!"

"Really, Daniel! There's no need to shout. I'm right next to you. And quite frankly, I'm hurt."

"Ow!"

"What happened?"

"Your hair just whipped me in the face, that's what happened! Ow! Quit moving around!"

"Well, for someone so hellbent on yelling at me to get away, you seem very intent on keeping me near by!"

"I am not! It's just you-. You know, what? Nevermind. Let's concentrate on getting out of here, shall we?"

"It's just what?"

"Nothing."

"No, no, you're not getting out of this that easy. I want a reason. It's just what?"

"It's just you scare me when you go running off half-cocked on some wild idea that you haven't even thought through, let alone told to anybody else and leave me playing catch-up!"

"I've managed to take care of myself for a very long time, Daniel. One thing you learn in this galaxy is you had better look out for yourself, 'cause no one else is going to. I do not need a keeper!"

"Vala."

"What?"

"Look at me."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine. There, I looked."

"Hey. Come here."

"Just stop pretending, Daniel. No one's here to see you being the good guy, so you don't have to hold the crying woman. Leave me alone."

"No."

"Please, Daniel."

"No."

"Why? Why do you do this? You're kind and sweet now and then you hate me the rest of the time. Why do you do this to me?"

"Oh, Vala. I have never, ever, hated you."

"Not even when I shot you?"

"Okay, maybe a little bit then. But I swear, Vala, I do care what happens to you."

"Why?"

"Well, because, you're special to me."

"I am?"

"Yeah. You are. You're fierce and headstrong and gentle and beautiful. You make me smile more then anybody and you light up the base. Sam loves you to pieces and Teal'c thinks you're a warrior. You make Mitchell feel like he's not ten years late to the party and you are quite possibly the only person on this planet who will listen to Jack's fishing stories. I look forward to seeing you across the table from me at breakfast and saying goodnight to you in my office. I can't help but laugh when you rollerskate down the corridiors or dye the mashed potatoes purple. You work hard to be the best member of the team you can be and still make sure we know how lucky we are you haven't robbed us blind by now. I've never met anyone like you and I would die before letting something hurt you. I care what happens to you, Vala, because I care about you."

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hit your head earlier, because that was really-"

"Vala!"

"Kidding!"

"Why do I bother? All you ever do is-"

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Vala?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Okay."


End file.
